


autumn means i'm falling for you

by woahpip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daphne and Pansy in 7th year, F/F, Fashion Designer Pansy, Femslash, Healer Susan Bones, Lavender Brown Lives, Mind healer Luna, Ministry Employee Hermione, Ministry Employee Luna, Rating subject to change, Sapphic September 2019, Tumblr Prompts, Werewolf Lavender Brown, cw: suicidal thoughts, discussions on eating meat, drabble size may vary, ex-ministry employees Hermione and Luna, experiments with form, i think each pairings drabbles will be continuous!, i've never read cursed child but Astoria is SICK, pairings will vary, rare pairs, violence against magical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: for when I look at you even for a short time,it is no longer possible for me to speak--Sappho, Fragment 31Sapphic September 2019 prompts from tumblr with various pairs.11/11





	1. Index

Work here is inspired by rockmarina on tumblr's Sapphic September 2019 post.

1\. _Immense_: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson

2\. _“I lied.”_: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley

3\. _Socks_: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood

4\. _Frail_: Susan Bones/Astoria Greengrass

5\. _"Please"/Blanket_: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood

6\. _Hairy_: Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown

7\. _Cold_: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson

8\. _Music_: Susan Bones/Luna Lovegood

9\. _ “Leave Me Alone”/Monster_: Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown

10\. _ "You don't mean that"/Shaky_: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson


	2. hope that a person can change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: <s>“I want you to kiss me.”</s> / Immense  
Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson

They'd been skirting around each other for days it seems.

Literally dodging glances around a mass of skirts. Pansy didn't seem thrilled about being on the team helping put together Ginny Potter's gown for the anniversary ball, but she was cooly polite.

Hermione had heard about the woman's life changes; she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was proud of Pansy. Last she heard, Pansy had been spending minimal time with her prejudiced family, instead traveling to work on her fashion skills. Luna even interviewed her for a one-page spread in _The Quibbler_; Hermione remembered reading Pansy's answer to Luna's probing question "Do you have any regrets in your life so far?"

_"I'm genuinely glad you asked me that Luna. I do have regrets, so many that sometimes my chest feels like it's squeezing me to death. That sometimes I wish I wasn't here._

_But I've learned that all I can do is be better. I don't expect anyone to forgive me or want me in their lives. I just want to be better, so anyone who finds me next can know the best me."_

Ginny had read the interview too, which is why she didn't make a fuss when the designer who offered to give her a fancy gown named her assistant.

"Like she said...I don't think I can forgive her. But I can let her live her life."

It helped that Pansy seemed to be an incredible designer, with an eye for details. Hermione and Ginny were doing much of the planning for the ten year anniversary of the end of the war, so she'd been bustling around the living room while the designers worked. She couldn't help but admire the intricate spells used to resize, dye, and sew pieces of fabric. Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she noticed Pansy _hand-sewing_ danty embroidery into the hem of the skirt. Apparently she stared so hard, Pansy felt it and decided to break the code of silence she had stuck to since starting.

"Muggle sewing is the way to go for dainty things like this. No spells are as successful for wand sewing in little spaces." Pansy kept her eyes on her work. Hermione didn't know if she should return to her own work, but her mouth kept talking.

"Where did you learn hand sewing?"

"I started looking at Muggle art, mostly old Victorian portraits. Eventually went to a museum and saw a depiction of two young girls embroidering. They looked kind of beaten down and tired. But their backs were stiff straight, and hands working. Anyway...I researched it after that and decided I needed to try. It's really helped my career too-- not many magical designers know hand sewing."

She finished and looked up at Hermione. Their eyes finally met. The air didn't leave the room, there was no crackling of electricity.

There was a growing feeling in Hermione's belly, about giving a girl a chance. Hope that a person can change.

And a real appreciation for dark, endless eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to stretch it out to a kissing scene but also wanted to keep it short. I do think Immense describes a lot of things here!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr.


	3. crawling into bed with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: “I lied.” / <strike>Eerie</strike>  
Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson

“There was a time you said you hated me.”

_Lips, tongue, teeth. Push her back against the door, mouths touching again. I need her._

“I lied.”

_Black hair, short, all tangled in my fingers. Strands strewn in my bed. Please never leave._

“I know, it’s okay.

Do you want to crawl into bed with me?”

_Will anyone know? We’ve made up, we’ve loved maybe not in words but with the touch of hands._

_I want to devour you. I want to keep you forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teeny drabble, thinking of there'll be more things from these two....where you actually definitely know who they are.
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> follow me on tumblr.


	4. fairy garden girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: <strike>“Well, things just got interesting.”</strike>/ Socks  
Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood

_Fairy garden socks, covered in mushroom caps. For fairy garden girls._

The girls laid in their bed, clinging to each other. Luna would lean in every so often and kiss Hermione, then whisper _it’s okay_.

And Hermione appreciated it, even though it wasn’t okay.

Could a massacre of creatures ever be okay?

Both women had been working in the Magical Creatures division for around six months. They had just moved from gruntwork; filling out the higher-ups paperwork, performing wellness checks on creature populations not interested in cooperating.

This was their first real assignment.

Their coworkers said it wasn’t their fault. Anthony Goldstein, who had somehow bribed his way into a high position and had gained a shit reputation as a hardass, even said there was nothing they could have done. The plan was in place before the ministry ever visited.

“No one thought to tell us…that harvesting fairy wings by _murdering_ them wasn’t actually illegal, just discouraged?” The usual lilt in Luna’s voice was gone; she was empty from what they witnessed. “It wasn’t even mentioned in the laws we read…all the research we did. But we saw…a huge part of the population. They can’t go on much longer like that…”

“I can’t just fucking wait for them to read our paperwork. We have to do something. There has to be other people who don’t know.” Hermione conjured a quill and grabbed her journal from the bedside table. 

“Rita Skeeter owes me a favor. Let’s see what we can do.”

Luna nodded, and the pair, backs now against the headboard, devised a plan. They sat with their legs smushed together, knocking their feet with fairy-covered socks against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is a loose use of the prompt. thank you for reading!
> 
> follow me on tumblr.


	5. taking fate into your own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: <strike>“I don’t expect you to understand.”</strike>/ Frail  
Susan Bones/Astoria Greengrass

_We don’t date patients, can't date patients! Breaks the herbological oath, muggle laws, and my personal morals._

_But why am I here?_

The door opened in Susan’s face, forcing her to stop her monologue of inner turmoil. 

“Healer Bones? Was I due for a home check…this late?”

She could feel her whole face bloom red. Somehow she managed a smile and a reply.

“I…uh…know you had some bad days last week. I wanted to check in on you. See how things were going.” She pulled a bottle of dark wine out of her bag.

“I’m not supposed to drink…”

_Was this the wrong idea?_

“But you can come in, anyway.”

Astoria didn’t look happy to see her, but she’s been so sick lately she never looks anything but tired. Susan was gracious she was invited in.

Her main reason for stopping by was that she was worried. In Astoria’s past few check-ups, each Healer has noted her home no longer meticulously taken care of— it caused suspicion, worry, and a betting pool by some witches who didn’t care about an ill pureblood. Susan just wanted to make sure things were truly okay.

She also had begun to…fall for Astoria. Only a little, but enough.

This was her first visit in a couple weeks, since home visits were completed by a rotation of Healers. The foyer was same as ever, bare except for a dark wooden table with a photo of Astoria and her sister Daphne. It may have been…dustier than normal, but that wasn’t necessarily a sign of sickness or a lack of family checking in.

They moved through the small hallway into the cozy sitting room she knew Astoria preferred.

“Oh…it looks like you’ve moved into this room permanently?” The spelled bed Mungo’s sent home with her after her latest visit to the hospital replaced a deep plum velvet couch; the matching seat stayed, right next to the bed and a coffee table that seemed to be part of a set with the one in the foyer. 

The mess other healers had described as unusual wasn’t food trash or excess dust. It was stacks and stacks of books. Tomes about blood curses, the effects of charms on the female body, general blood magic…all things that could be related to Astoria’s sickness.

Susan forgot her original reason for being there, which was just to check on Astoria and maybe slink her way, _slowly_, into her heart.

Now though, she has to know more.

“Are you researching a cure? Racing in time with the researchers at Mungos?” There had been high level healers on the case since Astoria’s first visit to hospital about a year or so ago. Some had been practicing healing for years, others young prodigies, but what they all had in common was skill at research weird things and putting all the pieces together.

“Fuck…” Astoria started and then sighed through her teeth. She swung herself into the hospital bed and motioned for Susan to take the purple chair beside her. “I know…that some of the healers don’t care. They think I…deserve the sickness. They don’t even fucking know me! And I know if they think that, it’s possible the researching and experimental Healers do too.” She sighed again and Susan could see her teeth gritting tight; she’d lost so much weight lately that the her jaw outline made a shadow on her skin.

“I’m frail, Susan. Getting worse by the day. Had to borrow a special house elf from Daphne that was better skilled in medicine, just in case I…just in case something happens.

“I have to do the research. I’m the only one I can trust. And I’m not the smartest but I can get things started…”

_Of course you can. But not alone._

“I can help.” Susan shrugged off her bag, original plan of wine forgotten. She clasped Astoria’s hand and looked her in the eye, so she knew Susan was being honest. “I can help you research, and ask my friends. They can’t say know to me.”

Astoria squeezed her hand, once.

“Susan…I…I don’t know why you want to help. But you look so earnest. My friends… even my close ones, they aren’t like that. I appreciate that you want to help. Take a look through my notes. Maybe stay a little longer, and we can see what foundation we have to get started?

“And if my Healer doesn’t think it’s a bad idea, I can have a teeny glass of that wine she brought?”

She finally gave Susan a real smile, one that took energy. It made her face light up golden.

“Of course you can.”

Susan was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of these drabbles are going to be continuations, so i'll be sure to add notes. thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> follow me on tumblr.


	6. calmer now, until we can't be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: "Please"/Blanket  
Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood  
\--is a continuation of Day 3.

They don't know how long they'd been laying there.

It's the second day of their unemployment, and the last day of just hanging out before they start hustling, for freelance jobs and consulting gigs. Hermione's had it planned for months now, starting since the night after the fairy incident. Made sure they sacked away money so they can manage rent and groceries for a while if gigs slow up. It would be busy, but gloriously theirs. And free of ministry oversight or shittiness.

Luna had left the sacredness of the blanket cocoon a little bit ago, to brew some tea and make snacks. She sighed deeply when she leaned back into the couch.

"I couldn't sit still forever, but today it feels great."

Hermione nibbled at a cheese toast corner and nodded. Two days rest was plenty they had decided, and it had been but she knew they need to be better at building in down time.

Luna had the same issue; people may see her as aloof but she's a Ravenclaw. Smart and clever and willing to overwork herself.

"Do you want a piece of cheese toast, then I can tuck you back in? A thanks for making the spread."

Before Luna could answer, Hermione passed her the toast and pulled the fuzzy blanket over her girl. 

“A perfect evening before getting back to the real world. Are you still meeting with the fairies tomorrow?”

“Yes. They said they’d always heard I was a friend to all kinds of creatures, especially the unknown and misunderstood, so they’d like to have me spear their cause. Said they aren’t sure how much they can pay me, but some other people in the meeting may be able to help with that. I do wish you could come alone.”

Hermione ached to help the fairies, but she too knew that Luna was a kind soul to magical creatures, of all kinds, and would do her best to champion their causes. Also, they had decided to not work together—not because they would get tired of each other, but if one job fell through, at least the other had a separate opportunity to hope for.

“I wish I could too, but you’ll do a great job. Luna, they believe in you because you believe in them. Even if you don’t fully understand their customs. They know you can be trusted.”

“Yes. I do hope that’s how they think.”

Comfortable silence settled in the living room, and then Luna spoke again in her sweet tone.

“That’s exactly how I think of you. You know me, you try to understand me, and you love me.”

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, that turned into kisses and blocked out all the noise about the future and what they were doing. They took the rest of their day off, and enjoyed it—they knew the hard work started tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading--happy to have a day where I do both prompts!
> 
> follow me on tumblr.


	7. the girl who lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: <strike>"Take Us Home"</strike>/Hairy
> 
> Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown

She was lucky after the War. She knew she was.

Her sister was alive; her family was safe.

And her girl, somehow, was still here.

*

It had been a few month since the final battle, and Lavender was finally being allowed to leave St. Mungo’s. Parvati had been staying with her almost everyday, only leaving when Lavender’s stuffy parents visited; they never stayed long. A few others popped in: the Golden Trio, looking tired beyond belief, came before Lav ever woke up. They shed tears. Hermione gripped Lavender’s hand in hers from the time they arrived to the moment they left.

Each had hugged Parvati too, hard, and she returned the feelings tenfold. She was thankful for them, for saving the world.

Saving her and Lav.

*

“Do most werewolves have this much hair when they’re…off cycle?” Parvati stared at her own arms; she used to think they were the hairiest a woman could ever had. She started using hair removal potions on them as soon as they learned the potion techniques in third year. Lavender's had gotten much thicker than hers.

St. Mungo’s had stronger potions, but they all kept the growth away from Lavender’s body for only a few hours. The hair on her arms and legs were thickest, with thicker _almost not_ peach fuzz on her face.  
Susan Bones was the healer planning Lavender’s discharge instructions. Her thin, blonde hair was half up in a Muggle claw clip, pieces falling out when she shook her head yes.

“It is a normal thing. There aren’t too many woman werewolves.” She passed a paper to Lavender with some numbers and addresses on them. “These are women who meet. Most are werewolves. Some are other creatures. They keep members information private and serve as a kind of support group. I think they’d do you some good, if you wanted to talk to others.”

Lavender didn’t answer. She signed the paperwork saying she was a free woman, and set back to wait; Susan would owl her parents and there’d be in shortly to take her home.

“Parvati. Will you still…come visit me when I’m at home? I know my mother isn’t the nicest to you but I think I’d go crazy, stuck there by myself.”

“Of course I will be there. And once you rest, you can start coming around to my family’s flat. Padma will be happy to have another face around, and my parents are open minded.”

“They know about us?”

Parvati laughed. She didn’t even know about them; they felt like they were together but sometimes they still talked about boys and crushes, like it was something they were supposed to do.

“Are we together, Lavender? Like that?”

“Like more than friends? I think we have been for a while. But being mauled and turned into a second class creature makes me want to be sure about things. And I’m sure about you.”

“Then of course we’re together. I won’t let you do this alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two belong together. thank you for reading!
> 
> follow me on tumblr.


	8. i'm ready for what may come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: “<strike>I’d like to see you try.”</strike> / Cold  
\--lol i loosely followed the prompt here.
> 
> Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson

Daphne doubted the other houses knew that the Carrows performed extra torture in the dungeons, when all Slytherins were expected back in their beds. She wasn’t angry with them— knew they were trying their best to save each others skins. They all expected Slytherins to be safe.

But not all Slytherins were pureblood; there were half blood children and even Muggle-borns (who she had tried her best to protect from their own house, before all of this started). There were pureblood students whose family’s haven’t chosen a side; even a first year, Maggie, whose parents point blank refused to help the Dark Lord (her family hasn’t written in weeks, and she spends at least one night a week cuddled in Daphne’s bed).

Tonight, they were all on edge. The Carrows were late for their nightly visit. No one wanted to leave the common room, afraid to be the ones they were looking for. No one wanted to hurt in their beds.

Daphne sat beside Pansy in the common room, staring out at the lake. She expected to see something evil, sinister. Battling merman, fin deep in guts; maybe selkies coming to Hogwarts to call in favors. But the water stayed still, empty.

To keep from imaging madness, she catalogued the healing supplies amassed in a locked, rune covered box in her trunk.

_-Essence of Dittany, snuck from her mother’s own growing stockpile._  
-A giant collection of dried Dittany leaves, good for if the Essence should run out; passed on to her by Neville Longbottom. He grew them hidden in his own trunk, under a Muggle grow light.  
-Several Draughts of Peace. The Slytherin girls have been brewing them en mass, using their shared bathroom. Most get taken right away, but Daphne tries to take only one dose a week then saves the rest of her batch.  
-Pamphlets of basic healing spells and techniques from St. Mungo’s. Astoria had gotten unrecognizably sick before coming to Hogwarts. The nurse noticed Daphne’s staring and handed her each kind they carried. 

Pansy’s head suddenly fell on her shoulder, bringing her out of her daze.

“Need to go to bed soon. It’s cold here. Had a rough day.” Unspoken, _will have another one tomorrow._

“Pans, whenever you want to lay down, we’ll go.” 

Pansy had been holding herself together well outside the dungeon. But she whisper her fears to Daphne, at night when the other girls were fast asleep. How ashamed she felt, about giving Harry up the Death Eaters. How now she feels like it’s her fault they all get closer and closer to dying.

Daphne didn’t think there was anything they could do about it now; and she thinks in a different world, Pansy became who she wanted to be _before_ that moment, instead of trying after.

*

The girls ended up waiting another hour, slinking off to bed around 12am with the rest of their house. It looked like the Carrows had either forgotten about them, or decided to torture them by making sure they didn’t know when to expect them.

When Daphne finally fell asleep, she had one hand wrapped around her wand, and another wrapped around Pansy. She kept the bed curtains open; she wanted to see what was coming, and face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> our internet got knocked out a few days ago + i've luckily taken some time off work and am resting. i am finishing all these prompts, but the posts will probs run into October.
> 
> (also I edit these on the fly-- if you see something glaring, let me know!)
> 
> follow me on tumblr


	9. power blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: <s>May I?</s>/Music
> 
> Susan Bones/Luna Lovegood

Susan hated attending ministry events. As a top healer with St. Mungo’s and a former member of Dumbledore’s Army, she was expected to attend. Usually the food and company of her closest friends made it worthwhile, but this soiree was smaller, specifically for her healing program and other higher ups. Some of her friends were invited, but she doubted anyone would be attending.

*

Old wizards with crumbling skin and troubling political beliefs loved using her to prop themselves up.

_”Susan Bones, you’ve thrived, despite the early murder of your Aunt and the fear that must have bred into your family.”_

_“Who knew a Hufflepuff could have such knowledge. And to give it back to the Wizarding world! What an unexpected gift.”_

Most of these people expected nothing from her, expect fear. They wanted her to support laws taking rights from werewolves, and banning pureblood children from Hogwarts for fear of them “congregating with others.”

She hated coming to these events because even after turning them down, over and over, they still expect her to eventually turn to their sides.

*

Making one turn around the dance floor, talking to all donors for her programs, did not waste enough time. She wanted to appear for an hour or so and then take her leave. 

She wanted no socializing with _these_ people.

“Susan? I never realized you made it to these things.”

Susan looked up to see a dreamy blonde smiling up at her. Luna Lovegood was never seen at Ministry functions, so she thought it had to be important.

And Luna looked beautiful, dressing how she wanted and now how she was supposed to. She wore the lightest blue robes, like crisp sky overlaid with thin, whispy clouds. Around the busts were charms, looked to be shaped out of clay. There were magical creatures, plants and herb bundles, even miniature books.

Her shoes were had unicorn horns, and reminded Susan of Muggle slippers.

She thought the girl was adorable. And while others were often scared of Luna or thought her odd, Susan had admired her dedicated to being herself. In Hogwarts before the war, she had often wished for some of the other girls confidence.

“Luna, it’s great to see you. I didn’t realize you were involved with St. Mungo’s healing program.”

“Yes…I’m actually doing some research on Magical group therapy as compared to one-on-one therapy sessions. They’ve been done before but I want to involve more Muggle practices. We focus too much on magical regeneration and not our general mental health. Our language, evaluations and practices need to be better than that.”

Susan wasn’t shocked— the woman was a Ravenclaw.

Susan was in awe.

As she prepared to answer, the band finally started playing a loud piece with dizzying violins. Usually she would be annoyed but she took it as a sign to stay a minute. Enjoy the moment.

“Luna…would you want to dance with me? I’d love to hear more about your research. And see if maybe I could help.”

“That we would be lovely.”

Susan grabbed her around the waist and started to sway. As they spoke, she kept her thumb over a dangling moon charm.

If only every ministry party could be like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabbles are back! i've been sad.
> 
> (follow me on tumblr: woahpip)


	10. monsters, all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: “Leave Me Alone”/Monster (Parvati Patil/Lavender Brown)

Sinking into her wolf feels like sinking into darkness, the first time it happens. Like Peruvian Powder, except sticking. 

Parvati has asked Padma to keep Lavender stocked with wolfsbane. It’s life changing. Lavender knows she would be a killer without it, can feel the urge kept at a simmer.

The wolfsbane is good, but it doesn’t stop her from hunting. She develops a taste for meat.

*

“Lavender, it’s really no big deal. I will buy it for you. Cook it for you. Set you up with a Muggle to shoot it if you want. Or a magical hunting trip—“

“Every fucking month is a magical hunting trip.”

Lav goes outside that night, orders two cheeseburgers that are too done, and eats in the yard.

*

“You don’t eat meat, for religious and ethical reasons. Who I am to invade your space, make you see _dead animals_, eat them in front of you, and smile with a happy belly?”

They’ve had this conversation over and over the past few months. Lavender came back from her first transformation with a bloodied chin. Adrenaline made her run her mouth:

“I haven’t felt so full in weeks.”

Parvati hates that she couldn’t keep herself from flinching.

*

“You’re not a monster for giving your body what it needs.”

Parvati eats her roasted cauliflower and looks into Lavender’s eyes.

(because she wants her to know she’s serious. and to avoid staring at the rare steak dotting red on her girlfriends plate)

“I’m a goddamned monster no matter what I need.”

Unlike other fights, Lavender is calm. She breathes deep into her belly. She’s weeks from transforming again.

They stay silent throughout dinner; no talking. No touching. Just the sound of chewing through flesh, through sticky pieces of fat.

And once she’s finished, Lavender stands and looks at Parvati, anguish as fresh as they day she realized she was a werewolf forever.

“Leave me alone.

This isn’t what I want for you.”

She walks stoically toward the door and before Parvati can grab her hand, she’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! these are coming....slowly.....
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ woahpip


	11. these hands may shake, but they're yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: "You don't mean that."/Shaky (Hermione/Pansy)

“You don’t mean that. You really…can’t even think that way.”

_How many times have they had this same argument?_

Hermione scoffed, so much like her swotty days in school, just knowing she knew better than you.

“Of course I can think that way. You’ve done nothing but prove yourself. To me, to my friends, even to your friends. Over and over. You’ve been nothing but good to me since we met.”

“But does that really erase all the bad?”

“No. It doesn’t erase shit. It does show me that you’ve genuinely changed.” An exasperated laugh broke up her voice. “If there wasn’t anything to compare it to, how would I know?”

Pansy’s hands shook with nerves, and even though they were fighting she reached out to Hermione to feel something solid.

Hermione spoke again, voice more serious.

“I don’t want to have this fight again. I just want you here, with me. Remember: I mean everything I say.”

Pansy gripped her hand harder.

“I realize that now.”

She wasn’t ready to declare her love out loud yet, but Hermione had patience. Pansy didn’t want to disappoint her; she didn’t want to wait for her time to run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i'm woahpip on tumblr.


End file.
